marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleipnir (Watcher Datafile)
SLEIPNIR Ages ago, the Asgardian trickster Loki convinced Odin to wager the goddess Freya in a bet that an itinerant stonemason, actually a Frost Giant in disguise, couldn't rebuild Asgards walls in a set time period. To ensure Odin would win the bet, Loki, who noticed the masons horse did most of the heavy hauling, took the form of a young mare, and lured the stallion away, ensuring the work was not complete on time. When Loki returned, he brought with him an eight-legged colt named Sleipnir and gave it to Odin. Later, Odin used Sleipnir to travel to Hel, the Asgardian realm of the dead, to learn of the coming of Ragnarok from the prophetess Volta. Upon discovering Balders seeming death, Odin sent Hermod, the messenger-god, into Hel with Steipnir to learn how to restore Balder to life and prevent Ragnarok. Over the years. Odin used Sieipnir to travel to the realms of other pantheons and dimensions, however, Sleipnirs speed has been used by others in times of desperation, as when Nanna used Sleipnir to stop the Norn Queen Karnilla from forcing Balder into marriage. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D10, Team D6 Distinctions All-Father’s Mount, Spawn of Loki, Swiftest Horse in the Nine Worlds Power Sets EQUINE GOD Godlike Speed D12, Godlike Stamina D12, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Adept Sorcery D8, Mystic Senses D8 SFX: Crushing Hooves. Double Superhuman Strength in an action against a single target, then step back Superhuman Strength to 2D8. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to recover. SFX: Eight-Hoofed. Split Godlike Speed into 2D10 or 3D8. Sleipnir can ride on any surface, through air, space, or on water. SFX: Immunity. Spend 1 PP/a D6 from the doom pool to ignore any stress, trauma, or complications from aging, fatigue, or disease. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma results unless caused by cosmic effects or attacks. SFX: Of Epic Proportion. Slepnir adds three dice for his total. Sleipnir may spend any doom die to add a die to his total, not just a die of equal or greater size. SFX: Second Wind. Before making an action including a Equine God power, you’re your physical stress die to the doom pool/spend a doom die the same size or larger than current physical stress to recover it and step up the Equine God power for this action. Limit: Mount. Shut down Affiliation dice, Distinctions and Specialties of Sleipnir. Add its power set to a character. Sleipnir has its own physical stress track. Physical stress received by a character riding Sleipnir may be shifted to physical stress for Sleipnir for free. If it becomes stressed out shut down Sleipnir. Shutdown Sleipnir and gain 1 PP/add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Take a recovery action to reactivate. Limit: Rune-Carved Teeth. Adept Sorcery can only be used to create assets or complications, or in reaction dice pools. Specialties Acrobatic Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Cosmic Expert D8, Mystic Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Animal Category:Asgardian Category:Mount